


Roller coasters

by WhatIsLifeWhenYouAreSad



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Eliza meets Maria, F/F, F/M, Oneshot, Roller Coasters, hes an asshole, it's nice at first, kind of fluff, peggys pretty good, sounds lighthearted but not really, then James comes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsLifeWhenYouAreSad/pseuds/WhatIsLifeWhenYouAreSad
Summary: When Peggy wants to go to Coney Island for her birthday with Eliza things seem fine. One little thing, Eliza hates rollor coasters. Eliza really hates roller coasters that make her bring her lunch up all over a cute girl.





	

Eliza was nervous. I mean who wouldn't be? A gigantic metal cart that you get held in by a single bar then it goes 60 miles an hour, who wouldn't. But it was Peggy’s birthday and she had promised to ride the roller coaster. It didn't help the line was an hour long, giving her time to think up the most ridiculous possibilities. Her stomach was in knots, her palms were slick with sweat as she sat down in the cart. Peggy had taken some pity, letting her pick the row they sat in. She went for the middle. 

“Come on Eliza, it'll be fun! I promise, just scream as loud as you can, it helps trust me,“ Peggy said, giving the older sister a side hug. Eliza gave a small smile, pulling the bar down as close as it would go.

She followed Peggy's advice as much as she could. That being pale faced, eyes squeezed shut, and clenching the safety bar so hard her knuckles had turned white and her hands had started cramping, screaming as loud as she could, all her fear coming out. 

It was when they had been going up the huge hill, the tick, tick, tick of the cart being pulled up she had felt the bile coming up. Her eyes flew open wide, she looked at Peggy for a split second, right before they plunged. Eliza spewed, she barfed up everything she had eaten that day, mostly cotton candy, and a corndog.   
It went everywhere. Her, Peggy, the person in front of her, the person behind her. She turned bright red. The ride was done and over in what seemed like five seconds after that, Eliza sitting stock still, eyes about to spill over with tears. 

Eliza was stopped by the girl that sat in front of her later into the day. Peggy had been wise and packed an extra set of clothes for the two of them. Not because she thought Eliza would bring her lunch up for a second visit, but because it was ninety five degrees out.

“Hey, um you barfed all in my hair about an hour ago, I just wanted to see if you were okay. This is stupid, i'm sorry, i'll go.“ The girl said, turning around.  
Eliza caught her arm before she could go. Let go as soon as she saw her face. 

“Hey! I'm so so so sorry about that, roller coasters just don't happen to be my thing I guess,“ The girl giggled a little, “I'm Eliza, Eliza Schuyler by the way.“ She finished, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

“Maria Lewis, I should go, my boyfriend is probably getting angry. Hold on, let me give you my number. I mean if you want, I shouldn't assume stuff like that,“ Maria rushed, pulling at her pointer finger. 

As Eliza pulled out her phone to give the woman,she giggled out “Shouldn't do that you know, can give you arthritis.“

Maria quickly put her number in Eliza's phone and snapped a quick picture of herself. Handing her phone back as a tall man slid his arm around her waist. She tensed up, yet still pecked his cheek.

“Who’s this Maria? Not cheating on me are we. We both wouldn't want that,“ He said, looking Eliza up and down.

Eliza could see the panic flash across Maria's face. She quickly stuck out her hand, forced a laugh “No, Maria would never. Old friends from high school, I got my number changed a few months ago and we just happened to meet. And who might you be?“ Maria mouthed to Eliza a thank you. Eliza smiled back.

“James Reynolds,“ he said, before he could finish Peggy came up behind Eliza. Pulling at her arm.

“Come on Liza! I found a dart game and I need you to win me stuff so I can brag to Angie!“ She pulled a second time, finally turning around. Her face scrunched up, and she gave a death glare to James.

“Peggy Schuyler! In the flesh, who knew I would have the pleasure today!“ James exclaimed, taking Peggy's hand, she pulled back like his hand was made of hot coals. 

“Don't touch me you sick freak! Come on Eliza, we should go.“   
“Hold on Peggy, let me say goodbye to Maria,“ Eliza said, giving her best ‘we will talk later’ face. Peggy gave Maria a small, sad smile.

“I'm gonna go get some food Maria, hurry up and finish with this,“ James said turning and slapping Maria's thigh.   
Eliza glared at James back, letting all her anger go into it. 

“Hey, if you ever need to get away, text me. I can get you a lawyer, I have some friends, I mean sure they are both interns but they are working their way up. Just call if he hurts you in anyway, shape, or form. I can send Angelica on his ass, she could fuck him up if you want,“ Eliza rambled on, hugging Maria tight.

“Thank you Eliza. I'll be fine though, I mean I've dealt with it this long,“ Maria whispered into Eliza's shoulder.

Eliza kissed her cheek, hugged her again, and finally, when she saw James giving them a look, let her go. She watched Maria turn, painting a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a little onshot. Hope you enjoyed it. Posting off my phone again, so if any mistakes, please please please point them out.  
> Comments and Kudos are awesome.
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
